Strawberry Gashes
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Will Logan be able to get to her in time? Or is he too late? Rated R for language and some angsty stuff. First time X-men fic don't flame too badly.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters I wish I owned Logan. Every girl should own their perfect version of him. You know him in your favorite outfit and he'll do anything you say but even but just himself. I love Wolverine! Aieee! I think I love him even more than Auron! This is a more dark Marie/Logan or as some like to put it Rogue/Wolverine. It's kinda like an AU (Alternate Universe) 

I stood by my window watching, waiting, hoping he'd come home. It's been three years now. No phone call, no post card, nothing. Just a metal tag that rested itself snugly beneath my…rather his gray wife beater. Professor Xavier insisted that I share a room with Jubilee and Kitty, but just in case they came in contact with my lethal skin. I couldn't handle the fact I'd ever hurt my friends. So I crashed here. In his room. Still smelled like him, his cigar, the beer, his leather. Everything still smelled like him. The only thing left of him that I have of him, his shirt, dog tags, his room, and memories of him. I crossed my arms over my chest, my fingers absently tracing the little pink lines evenly spaced on my forearms. My eyes watching the haunting reflection of the candle flame dance on the glass window. He wasn't coming home. What promise? He'd forgotten by now, and he's probably out at some bar picking up some other girl more beautiful than me. Besides if he'd come home, he'd be all over Jean. With her beautiful body and red hair, and her…she wasn't poison. Three years I've tried so hard to find that seal on preventing my mutation from going any further. My skin…my skin is still poisonous. With a single puff, the flame was extinguished, and the aroma of Lavender filled the room; only to be drowned out with Logan's scent. 

I closed my eyes tightly and strolled over to his bed, I lied down and stared into the nothingness of the ceiling. I can still feel his thoughts, his memories, they're all still inside my head. Every single one of them. 

Turn her over

A candle is lit

I see through her

Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Curse me

Sold her

The poison that runs its course through her

Pale white skin with strawberry gashes

All over—all over

I rolled over onto my side, facing the window. Logan, please come home soon. I can't stand being so alone. I'm a monster…you were the only one afraid not to touch me. I'm just a walking disaster. My skin…I miss you. Please come home. If you care for me, you'll come home. My hand slithered its way to the nighttable's drawer and pried it quietly open. My delicate ungloved deadly hand reaching in to find that stainless steel Stanford. Logan. Was my only thought as I teasingly sliced open a healing scar just centimeters away from a major artery. 

"Kill me faster." I whispered as I agonizingly crept my incisions closer. Logan promised to protect me…the faster I begin to die…the sooner he'll come home. Yes. Kill myself faster. Kill myself deeper. Yes…crimson droplets skimmed off my pale poisonous skin and onto the floor and bedsheets. I closed my eyes filled with ecstasy at my release as memories came flooding back.

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

With strawberry gashes all over

__

"Hey Marie." His raspy voice pulled me from my thoughts as he just sat on his bed observing my still frame.

"Yes sugar?" I couldn't help but grin as I turned around to face him, a frown marred his beautiful face as he just stared at my arms.

"Are you improving? Stopping I mean? Hey Kid, are you okay?" His naked hands reached up towards my covered shoulders and pulled me down into an embrace.

"I'm fine. I feel wonderful. Oh Logan, don't worry about me. Those dreams you have aren't gonna come true, ya know!" I felt him nuzzle my hair, breathing deeply and kissed the top of my head. Is that why he called me to come over? He was worried about me? No. He loved Jean. Not me. Or maybe it was the scars that called for concern? If that's what it takes to get him to notice me…so be it. 

Called her over

And asked her if she was improving

She said feels fine it's wonderful

--Wonderful here

Hex me

Told her

I dreamt of a devil that knew her

Pale white skin with strawberry gashes

All over

All over

I began to lose all state of consciousness, and I felt myself slowly but surely slip into the black void that would soon consume me. The rumbling of a motorcycle greeting my ears. "Kill me faster…" I gurgled as smiled weakly knowing he was coming for me. "Kill me faster…strawberry gashes." His running footsteps became louder and louder, his bedroom door banging open. I heard him sniff the air.

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

With strawberry gashes all over

All over

"Oh god Marie!" His voice sounded so far away, so distant. I felt my body jolt as I recognized the warm strong embrace my dying body was pulled into. "Why Marie why?" Was he shaking me? I can't tell, I'm beginning to lose all my senses. "Come on! Absorb! Why isn't your skin absorbing my powers. Marie!" His voice cracked as he kept placing his bare hand on my cheek. Wet droplets fell onto my forehead as I heard a faint growl rumble from deep within his chest. "If only I came back sooner. Is it because of me Marie? Do you honestly love me that much? Come on, damnit kid! Don't die on me! God fucking damnit kid!" My heart skipped a beat as I felt something soft and warm place themselves against my lips. His voice was fading.

I lay quiet

Waiting for her voice to say

"Some things you lose

And some things you just give away"

Scold me

Failed her

If only I'd held on tighter to her pale

White skin that twisted and withered

Away from, away from

"Marie" I cried out shaking her frail body. I only brought her bleeding form closer to my body. "Please don't die. I need you." I crushed my lips to her trembling mouth wanting to get a reaction from her. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault I didn't take care of you kid. Please don't die. Fuck, come on hold on. Just hold on. Fight it Marie! I'm home! Don't do this damn it! Marie…" My voice became strangled as I felt her finally go limp in my arms. Tears flowed silently down my cheeks as I watched her lay there with a smile on her face. "I love you Marie. You never gave me a chance to say it kid. You never gave me the chance. Jean who damnit!" I brought her lifeless lips to mine once more before I placed her gently on the soaking bed. 

Angrily my claws came flying out from their hiding place and I began to slash at my major arteries. Blood splattered the walls, as I lay panting next to her still form. Tears mixing with my own blood as my wounds healed. Damnit. Kid, I love you.

Watch me lose her

It's almost like losing myself

Give her my soul

And let them take somebody else

Get away from me

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

Kill me faster with strawberry gashes

All over

All over ME

Author's notes: Oi this is my first X-Men story. I'm sorry if it sucks. I love Logan! Eee! My poor, poor Wolvie is in paaaaain! Why'd I kill Marie? I'm so cruel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

"Strawberry Gashes" By Jack off Jill 


End file.
